


THE NAKED LUNCH

by Abzander



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Deepthroating, Food, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abzander/pseuds/Abzander
Summary: Alastor invites Husk for lunch. But when Husk arrives he is shocked to find Alastor completely naked
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 47





	THE NAKED LUNCH

**Author's Note:**

> People seemed to like my radio Husk story so I decided to continue with this ship. There's nothing left to say so enjoy.

"Alright i gotta go somewhere." Husk said as he stepped from behind the bar.

"where do you have ta go? It's only, like, 8:20pm?" Angel dust questioned.

"Al wants me to meet him for lunch at his place

" oh, ya boyfriend made lunch for you and himself, how romantic" Angel said as he jokingly restated his hand on his cheek.

"go fuck yourself" Husk viscosily spat out

"only if ya pay me, handsome"

"Ughh"

"I'm surprised that you haven't learned that 'go fuck yourself' is not a good way to insult me. "

After husk left the happy hotel he made his way to Alastor's house. if he was being honest he was looking forward to eating Alastor's food. There was a side of Husk that was scared that the food was actually fellow sinners killed the day before, but after a good twenty to thirty-ish years (by this point husk has lost count) he really couldn't fully bring himself to care about cannibalism. truthfully he's seen much worst

Husk soon reached Alastor's house. He began to bring his hand up to knock, but the door slowly creaked open.

"Heh, going to have to try a little harder than that to freak me out,Al" Husk thought to himself as he walked through the door

Alastor's house didn't really affect Husk the way it used to. the almost garish red and black wall paper that line all the walls and hallways of the house(except the study that goes for a more subtle red and faded yellow color scheme),the stuffed heads of deer that hung from the walls with pride and accomplishment,strange and odd objects littered any tables or spaces available. Husk has been over for visits and even sleeps over when he's either had to much to drunk so he can't safely get home or he gets kicked out of his place. the odd house has become sort of a second home for Husk.

"hey, Al i'm here" Husk called out.

"good I won't be a minute, make yourself comfortable,dear"

Husk made his way to the living room, a decently large but cozy little room that Alastor has made a second study with radio parts and various hunting magazines littering the coffee table and even some floor space. Oh, and the collection of multiple demon skulls that were almost literally everywhere. some even still had flesh on them.

Husk had been sitting for what seemed to be a good thirty to forty minutes when he heard the dinner bell ring.

Husk got up and went into the dinning room only to find nothing but a empty table

"Al, where's the food?"

"oh, I should of mentioned, I'm in the smaller dinning room."

Husk has never seen a smaller dinning room in this house before, maybe he has but was to hammered to have any memory of it.

"where's that?"

"Go into the kitchen, there is a wooden door, that's where I am."

husk made his way into the kitchen and opened the wooden door that he was sure had never been here before. Husk looked around and saw a charming little room with a constantly crackling fire,a small comfy couch against the back wall, a book shelf, a little table with all the food on it and most interesting of all Alastor sitting nude enjoying a glass of wine.

Husk swallowed thickly " hey Al.....why the fuck aren't you wearing anything?"

"well, if you must know, I've realized you've been naked all of your afterlife, So I thought I'd give it a good try."

"Oh...well good point I guess?"

Husk was completely shocked. He really didn't want to argue, he wanted to see how this evening will play out.

"go ahead, Husker, tuck in" Alastor said as he bit into a rather large hunk of mysterious meat.

Husk wasn't listening to Alastor at all. He was too fixated on Al's neck and torso. pale,thin and nimble just how Husk liked them. It was no secret to Husk that he was sexual attracted to Alastor. Ever since he met Al he knew he wanted him. Husk was always ashamed of his homosexual urges, It wasn't until hell did he fully embrace it. sure he fooled around with guys when he was alive but in hell he felt he could be honest with himself that he liked men. He felt that in hell there was a detachment from the miserable life he lived top-side up. Husk could feel himself start to get erect from staring at Al's small nipples.

"Jesus fucking Christ, I'm starting to get a fucking boner!"

Husk thought to himself. Husk tried to turn his attention to Alastor's face thinking that it should slow down his erection ,but no, It did quite the opposite. Seeing Al carving and tearing into massive hunks of meat turned Husk on. There was something about his giant yellow teeth and that big tongue that made husk madly horny. Husk imagined himself slipping his throbbing cock into Alastor's mouth and slowly thrusting his hips into the warm entrance. this did not help Husk

. Husk could swear Alastor was intentionally messing with him. the way he tilted his head slightly almost like to give Husk glimpses of his tongue savoring the meat, and after each bite he licked over his teeth and sucking the juices off the bone.

Husk had barely touched his food. From the small bites he's eaten he would say it was pretty damn good. But giving food a review is the last thing he's thinking of

. After Alastor finished the seven hunks of mysterious meat and drink his glass of wine he cupped his head with his two hands and leaned on his elbows on the table.

"you've seemed to have been a little distracted to nigh, dear

" "Uhh..no, no Im just fine, its just uhhhh...."

"Are you uncomfortable with my nakedness, Husker?"

"ummm..."

"Would you like for me to alleviate some of the tension, dear?

"o-okay, sure"

With that Alastor slipped from his chair and went under the table and crawled his way to husk.

"W-what the fuck are you doing?"

"relieving some of the tension" Alastor said as he rested his head against Husk's thigh

"oh, sweet fucking jesus, I can't hold on any longer!!" husk's brain yelled in pure panic

. Husk's penis began to erect out of his sheath while Alastor stayed silent and rubbed his cheek against Husk's fullfy and soft fur. When husk's penis was finally fully erect Alastor took his right hand and started to slowly stroke the shaft of his cock.

"ho-holy f..fuck" Husk said more from surprise than pleasure.

Alastor gave a pleased hum and licked the tip of Husk's cock.

"mmff, fuck" Husk moaned

"Are you enjoying yourself,dear?"

"Mmmmh-mmmmh" Husk hummed in a positive tune.

"Wonderful"

Alastor started to take the head of husk cock while still stoking the shaft.He then began to take more and more into his mouth until he fully deepthroated husk.

"UNNK-FUCK!" Husk almost screamed

Alastor started to bob his head and suck on husk's cock. making sure to tease the head of the cock with his tongue. He then lifted his mouth off of husk's cock and littered husk's shaft with kisses.

"God Fuck you're a natural"

"Hmmm,thank you,dear"

Alastor put the head of Husk's cock back into his mouth and suckled. He looked to make eye contact with Husk. Husk could of cummed right then if he had died a few years younger. Those big beautiful eyes where unlike anything Husk had ever seen. It took Husk a second too notice that Alastor's pupil were larger than usual. "wait Al, hold on" Husk said but Alastor kept on sucking so husk had to push Alastor's head away from his cock, Alastor whined in annoyance.

"Al, has someone drugged you?"

"hmmm?" Alastor hummed in confussion

"Your pupils are bigger than usual, are you on something?"

"oh, just a libido spiking drug to get me in the proper mood."

"ohh.... When did you take the drug?"

"After my last leg of meat, now, let me get back to work, please."

"ummm....fine"

If Husk was being honest, he was kind of worried. He felt like he was taking advantage of Alastor even though Al willing took the drug himself. He just didn't feel comfortable with it.

""No, no. Stop" Husk said as he once again pushed Alastor away.

"what's the problem dear?" Alastor said clearly annoyed and aggressive radio static in his voice

"it's just..that....I don't fucking know"

"Husker, it's charming that you care so much about me, but it's starting to get on my nerves. So please, tell me, what's the issue?"

"It.....just feels like I'm......taking advantage of you"

"Husk, I invited you to my home, I was the one who ate dinner naked, I took the pill, I was the one who started the uhhh... fellatio. Really, dear, I'm the one taking advantage of you.

"Oh....thank fucking god" husk said sarcastically

"Now....may I continue?"

"okay."

Husk always felt this way when he had sex with men. He felt as if he's tricking and raping someone. He really never understood why. He's never had sex with someone who was under age, the youngest person he's ever slept with was twenty five and all the men he sleeps with approach him first. Maybe its his way to sub consciously hate himself he thought as he redrew his eyes back into Alators'. Husk eventually warmed up to the enlarged pupils,he thought they looked kind of cute. He then fully relaxed and enjoyed the dick sucking

. Alastor began to give Husk a firm handjob,giving his mouth a rest.

"he-hey al, I'm close"husk said.

When Husk said that Alastor took that as his sign to again completly deepthroat Husk's cock. Husk let a grunt out and then Alastor began to harshly impale his throat on Husk's cock,bearly giving him time to breath.

"OH-H FUCK."

Husk screamed as he came deep down Alastor's throat. Husk came so muck that it started to overflow from Alastor's mouth and dribble down his chin.The room was completely silent for a few moments, Alastor rested his head on Husk thigh while husk let his hand slip to Alastor's head to stroke his soft ears. "

hey Al, did you masturbate or something or did you not cum at all?"

"uh no I didn't

" "well do you want me to suck you off?"

"ummm....okay,yes"

"okay,go and lay down on the couch"

Alastor did what he was instructed. Husk then got up from his chair and moved over to the couch, the couch was quite large so husk could get inbetween Alastor's thighs.Husk looked at Alastor cock with a kind of sexually fueled hunger. Thin and long with little pubic hair surrounding the base.Husk began to lick from the ballsack to the head of the cock.

"mmmfff...Scratchy~"

Husk in his sex hazed mind had completely forgotten about his prickly tongue. A lot of the people he had sex with in hell usually didn't take to kindly to his scratchy tongue.But Al seemed to like it. Husk then bobbed his head on Alastor's cock. He then took cock out of his mouth and started to jerk the cock off while mouthing and sucking on Alastor's balls.

"ohh, Mmmmfff hu-husk"

Alastor said as he came. Husk was kind of upset he wanted to have more fun with Al, well there's always next time, hopefully.Husk then sat up and stretched his arms and legs. Alastor moved to husk and rested his head in his knee. Husk started to stroke Alastor's ears as a question brewed in his mind.

"hey,Al"

"mmmmhh?"

"How did you know I'm sexually attracted to you? how did you know I wouldn't of stormed off and left as soon as I saw you naked?"

Well, a magician never reveals his tricks, and I had a back up plan to quickly click my figures and chase after asking why you left and make you think you were seeing things" 

Husk chuckled

"you little bastard."

"Oh,trust me dear,I know" Alastor said as he snuggeld into husk's warm and fluffy thigh.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> My next story will Likely be a Angelhusk story.I'll also be working on a Radiodust story but that will be awhile because I'm not so good at writing for angel dust. But writing about a man whore who named himself after the drug he od on does sound like fun lol. Hope you liked my story. Criticism is always allowed and welcomed so please, if you have any grammatical corrections or any issues with my writing style or story then please leave a comment


End file.
